Agua y fuego
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: One shot, OCxOC. ¿Cuándo la vida y el deber deben vivir en antagonismo? ¿En qué momento el destino del guerrero puede traicionar a uno mismo? Historias de amor y muerte, de felicidad y desgracia. Dos grandes destinos que se trenzaron en el torbellino de la vida y que discretos siguieron su propio camino. Uno que sólo podía llevarlos hacia una dirección: la tristeza.


**Agua y fuego, aire y hielo**

Érase una vez dos humanos. Dos almas que nacieron en tiempos equivocados, y que se unieron en un destino de sueños truncados. Érase una vez una era de violencia, de derramamiento de sangre, donde la vida tenía más que nunca el mismo valor que la muerte, y donde la lucha era el camino a seguir. No luchar contra un enemigo, ni odiar para siempre, sino luchar en sí. Érase una época en la que hombres y Su's combatían lado a lado, aunque decir quién era quién en ese entonces era como preguntar qué ala sostiene más el vuelo de un ave. Una época en la que la gloria en vida era el honor en la muerte, y a pesar de que la barbarie se propagara como fuego por un bosque, al menos lo hacía a voluntad.

El primero en entrar a la tragedia desde siempre fue un guerrero. Nacido para su propósito, se le enseñó a matar cuando pudo levantarse, y sus primeras luces las pasó rodeado de lo que en su vida conocería como el sentido de una existencia al borde de la espada, por la pendiente del dolor, y en la cumbre de la superación. Pasado el momento, el guerrero nunca dio rienda suelta a su sentido asesino, sino que dejó que se manchara poco a poco de sangre, como gotas de tinta que se acumulan sobre el papel antes de que lo venzan. Llegó de esta forma a labrarse una reputación entre sus iguales, tanto humanos como Su's, y se dijo alguna vez que su alma estaba tan roja que incluso eclipsaba el color de su vida bajo su piel. En sus mentes era ya no humano, sino una espada, un golpe, una llave… Y sin embargo, ¿cuánto tarda una moneda en dar la vuelta si se le lanza al aire?

La segunda fue hecha a semejanza, pero en otro mundo completamente distinto. En su ceno tampoco le faltaron las razones para matar, mas cuando descubrió su talento nada se escapaba de su invisible mano, su silencioso puño, su imposible alcance. De los pocos que se veían de su casta ninguna palabra formaba tras sus labios, y por el aire que movía a su gente se decía que salían todas sus letras, todas sus expresiones faltantes. Se dijo que su cuerpo aprendió a hablar por ella, que su ataque portaba el verbo, que su silencio no era la ausencia de vida, sino el lienzo sobre el que pintaba la blancura contra su firme mano comparada.

Entonces ambos crecieron rodeados del mundo como cualquier otro, tan iguales y tan distintos, sumergidos en una vida que sólo podía cobrar sus únicas capacidades y pagar con cada muerte que sumaban en sus conciencias. Una cuenta que se extendía cuan larga su vida fuera, y que inevitablemente sólo terminaría con la misma, pues es bien sabido que en el jala y empuja del deber la debilidad no vive demasiado. Así ambos fueron moviendo los hilos invisibles del destino, creciendo en sus acciones con cada batalla, con cada pelea, con cada duelo. Otros humanos quisieron desafiarlos, pero sus puños eran imbatibles; otras batallas quisieron matarlos, pero sus voluntades los mantuvieron salvos; y cuando la edad comenzó a asentarse dentro de sus cuerpos más que los demás, su maestría sólo fue creciendo con su fama hasta que la reputación de ambos guerreros llegó a aventajarlos.

Uno, adaptable como el agua, pero agresivo como el fuego, y otra, callada como una brisa, pero fría como el hielo. No podían ser mejores armas, mejores filos para cortar a través de la armadura, los muros, y las puertas. Rau'Tes, les llamaban a su gente, pues sus acciones eran como las zarpas del tigre, capaces de matar sin esfuerzo, y cuando el momento llegara morir de pie. Cuánta razón tenían los primeros Mahoday al bautizar a los humanos como la fiera, pues no ha habido un instrumento de voluntad más duradero, más poderoso, ni más determinado que el deseo de toda una especie, resumido apenas en dos característicos individuos.

Pero aunque dos fuerzas imparables nunca se encuentran, ni dos objetos inamovibles se observan por la eternidad, la verdad es que las corrientes de vida que mueven el universo trabajan en modos misteriosos, y antes de que el desenlace llegara natural para ambos grandes peleadores, la unilateral voluntad del destino y el azar quiso que ambos circularan la misma espiral antes de inevitablemente colisionar.

Ésta es una historia de cómo ocurrió aquello.

* * *

Rugires sordos de agua al caer, brisas de cristalino rocío, y frío de una era sin piedad se mezclaban alrededor de su cuerpo, chocando contra su saco y muriendo cuando se enfrentaban a su imponente forma. De piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, manos extendidas y espalda recta se hallaba en ese momento mientras su mente se fundía poco a poco con aquel sitio sin nombre, anaquel natural en el precipicio, al que se había dispuesto a regalarle un poco de paz.

De su cuerpo inmóvil como una roca y su mente quieta como un estanque fluían la tranquilidad a la que había acostumbrado a su espíritu hacía ya mucho tiempo. Nunca le gustaba divagar en este estado, y la verdad era que filosofar luego de un rato se volvía una actividad trivial y sin sentido. La acción, pura y dura, la percepción del medio y la continuación de la vital respiración eran lo que practicaba cada vez que se hallaba con tiempo de sobra… Y si no fuera porque de verdad lo añoraba se hubiera quedado estático donde estaba hasta salir no por alguna distracción, sino por decisión propia. Pero, lamentablemente, éste no era el momento para disfrutar de la sutilidad existencial, pues por mucho que en realidad lo necesitara tenía una cita.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y su visión recibió al mundo de vuelta. La mente que había esparcido en un mar sin olas se volvió a poner en movimiento a medida que los nombres de todo cuanto existía saltaban ante sus ojos por un poco de su atención, la cual recibían todos. Incluso los que le era imposible ver.

- Llegaste- musitó.

Su respiración de pronto arrastró una gran cantidad de aire hacia el interior mientras un aullido sordo aumentaba de nivel en su dirección. Sus manos se cerraron, y cada fibra de su cuerpo otrora estático de pronto fue inundada de lo único para lo que habían sido creadas: la violencia.

Chillando como una muerte prematura, la masa de aire que se cernía sobre él desde arriba destruyó la roca donde se hallaba un segundo atrás, levantando multitudes de escombros desde la ribera del río y arrojándolos en todas direcciones como letal metralla, acribillando la forma erguida de la cascada.

Lentamente como sus músculos se ponían tensos por turnos, él se puso de pie desde el punto a donde había saltado antes de ser aplastado por el ataque. Cinco metros más allá la cortina de agua que flotaba impávida era apartada por otra ráfaga violenta de aire. Borrado por un aura de tormenta, la cobertura de ella se disipó en un escaso segundo, revelando por fin la identidad de ambos rivales.

Él no había recibido daño ni mucho menos. Se requería de algo más que un simple ataque sorpresa para llevarse lo mejor de él. Ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados en su lugar, donde la increíble presión liberada había hecho un cráter que permitía al agua correr entre sus rodillas. Aunque puesta contra la blancura del agua al reverberar en la caída, su traje negro hacía que sus llamas doradas fueran agitadas por la ligera brisa que soplaba en aquel lugar de tan difícil acceso.

Más cerca del borde, el uniforme gris oscuro que portaba él hacía resaltar patrones del color de la sangre al secarse, más tiesos en movimiento por la humedad acumulada.

Lentamente, como para hacerse la idea de que había comenzado, él se sacudió su saco del exceso de humedad, se quitó la tierra de las mangas, y aflojó las manos vendadas agitando las muñecas. Ella lo esperó pacientemente mientras se preparaba. No había pelea sin ritmo, y no había ritmo sin honor. Cualquiera de los dos, si no hubiera caído en las mismas circunstancias, se hubiera dado el lujo de hacer lo mismo. Después de todo nunca hay nada de malo en revisar los preliminares en un duelo a muerte.

Acabó de acicalarse. Ante la mirada vigilante de ella su oponente dejó de revisar sus pequeños detalles y volvió a asumir postura de guardia. Su cara, tan pacífica que estaba, convertida en una máscara de expresión adusta, sombría e irrefrenable.

Comenzó con el movimiento de pies. Sus piernas tenían que ir río arriba, por lo que el suyo fue más lento, y las de ella temían poder resbalarse, por lo que andaban con más cautela. ¿Qué no podrían ir más aprisa con tanta destreza? Seguramente, pero en esos momentos, la tensión que crecía entre los dos era sólo comparable al espacio cada vez más reducido en su separación. Ninguno iba a precipitarse, y si las cosas se desarrollaban como querían a ninguno le faltaría viveza. Casi como las olas al enfrentarse…

Ella fue la primera en moverse. Cuando sólo faltaban un par de metros de distancia su sprint la propulsó hacia su objetivo hecha un borrón amarillo y negro, y seguida de una estela de agua. Él anticipó el movimiento, y levantando una pared de hielo pudo salir antes de que el ataque la redujera a polvo. Desde su ángulo ventajoso pudo verla pasar de largo justo para intentar contraatacar, pero para entones ella ya había continuado su propia serie.

Una columna de aire le cayó de frente con una fuerza tal que lo derribó. Él fue empujado irrefrenablemente hacia atrás y cayó directamente de espaldas sobre la corriente de agua. Cualquiera diría que no se volvería a levantar, pero hacerlo sería en verdad no conocerlo en absoluto. Justo antes de que se tendiera por completo, sus manos, siempre rápidas, reaccionaron ante el comando de una afilada mente. Circulando mientras eran arrastradas por su centro de gravedad, el elemento respondió a su llamado, creando un torbellino propio para impulsarlo hacia arriba, convirtiendo el desliz súbitamente en una pared de agua que también golpeó a su desprevenida enemiga.

Ella intentó cubrirse, pero ni toda su fuerza pudo competir contra el maremoto, y también fue arrastrada por la corriente. Sin embargo, tampoco era de subestimarse, y justo cuando cayó, acto seguido una explosión de aliento hizo retroceder la marea. Entonces se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más los ataques ya llovían sobre ella.

Puños de agua y estacas de hielo acribillaron la tierra a su alrededor, que por gracia de su destreza pudieron ignorar su preciada carne, pero el enemigo no se había detenido todavía. Ella intentó poner distancia entre los dos, mas pronto esta vez fueron sus pasos los que lo llevaron hecho tormenta en su dirección, haciendo circular su elemento como una sierra a su alrededor, como una hélice. Un poder de devastación tal que cualquier cosa que se le opusiera seguramente sería barrida de la existencia junto con su destinatario. Eso si en algún momento la hubiera atacado.

Demasiado obvio. Un ataque de ese estilo sólo podía pertenecer a una mente sin estribos, sin dirección, y ultimadamente sin objetivo. Él estaba muy sobre eso. Ella se alzó zumbando como una flecha y desde las alturas descargó otra ráfaga de su objetivo sobre él. Los puños invisibles que partieron de sus manos volvieron a levantar el polvo y las piedras, convirtiéndolas en mortales proyectiles al explotar.

El círculo de agua se disipó de nuevo, y la lluvia golpeó la tierra cuando su maestro no la sostuvo más. En aquel anatema de locura y tormento, sus ojos viraron para buscar la tierra de lo que seguramente había sido. Pero no encontraron nada. Su enemigo no había hecho nada tan infantil… Tarde entonces se dio cuenta de que el ataque no era un ataque.

Sombra bajo la superficie, un movimiento rápido en el rabillo del ojo le anunció, una fracción de segundo antes, que acababa de ser flanqueada. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y con la mejor defensa que pudo esbozar se topó de frente con aquel que quería reclamar su vida, listo para partirla en dos con una línea delgada de azul que seguía el movimiento en tajo de su mano.

Anticipación. Fue lo único que evitó que cayera hacia la izquierda y la derecha al mismo tiempo. Justo antes de que el ataque se produjera, una mano bloqueó y otra contraatacó. La primera cumplió su propósito y detuvo en seco la ejecución, mientras que la segunda sufrió el mismo destino que su contraparte, neutralizada por la fuerza de adelanto del enemigo.

El agua igual siguió su camino, y el aire reventó con la furia de un volcán. Ambos elementos se mezclaron y por un momento se hicieron uno, regando todo a su alrededor con una fragancia de caos puro mientras continuaban la voluntad de sus amos. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. La de él, como un sol que trae la lluvia, el aire que tira el granizo; la de ella, un campo sin hierva, un vacío tan oscuro que lo único que se podía percibir aparte del negro era el eterno movimiento.

Los dos se juntaron, se abrazaron y estallaron. Tal fuerza era la suya que no podía ser contenida, ni siquiera por ellos. Ella intentó seguirlo, pero estirando los brazos se topó con que él había tenido la misma idea, y dedos como garras la recorrieron del codo hasta el final.

Los dos enemigos entonces se separaron por el aliento del combate y quedaron distantes otra vez. En sus manos había todavía las garras, y en las de su enemiga quedaban miembros sin vida, completamente inmóviles al pararse la energía dentro de ellos. Sólo un nuevo truco que había aprendido, pero que en el interior del enemigo había hecho más estragos de los que en realidad pensaba. El flujo de la sangre, después de todo, nunca había sido fácil de amansar, pero una vez que se poseía al sol adentro, ¿quién iba a negárselo?

Ella intentó levantar otra vez la guardia, pero esta vez su poder no fluía ni por asomo en sus inútiles miembros, y su cuerpo se reusó a moverse cual si ya estuviera muerto. Él miró con satisfacción mientras la confusión penetraba su semblante, y sus ojos caían en picado para ver con asombro cómo se había llevado su mejor parte en apenas una movida. Era oficial, ya la tenía.

Se lanzó hacia el frente como una pantera, listo esta vez no a inutilizarla, sino directo a pararle el corazón. Ella al verlo venir salió de su camino con la fuerza que le quedaba. Él la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Aunque sólo fueran sus piernas, su fuerza reflejaba a la suya. Pero aunque fuera por mero orgullo por lo que podía seguir, la verdad era que aquella sorpresa no podía continuar por mucho.

Ella no tardó en tropezar, su destino marcado con cada momento congelado en el cual su centro de gravedad se movía inevitablemente hacia su propia conclusión. La sed de sangre entonces surgió dentro de él. Su cuerpo agarró velocidad. Sus manos se abrieron para terminarla, y sus garras desplegaron el final anunciado por cada yema, cada tendón y cada segundo que se acortaba entre los dos para marcar con letra dorada la ansiada conclusión, y que sin embargo nadie, ni siquiera ella, pudo haber imaginado.

Volvieron a la vida, luego de un falso punto final, los brazos. Incálidamente sosos, y mórbidos de iniciativa la tensión despertó dentro de sus amordazados músculos y los hizo levantar la última barrera ante su oponente. Dos brazos cruzados se interpusieron entre ella y él. Las garras de nuevo encontraron la piel, y en menos de un segundo la rasgaron como si fuera de papel.

Un aullido imposible se formó detrás de su imposible garganta. En sus ojos se alimentó el dolor, y detrás de la nada por un momento se dejó ver cuando menos un poco de duda, de arrepentimiento, y sobre todo de qué siempre ve aquella negrura de ébano antes de desvanecerse.

Un instante, no fue más. Luego los dos se separaron. La sangre golpeó el suelo, y la ira nació del aliento sólo para extinguirse. Mientras él retrocedía con aire de alerta quieta, la verdadera bestia del día se levantaba por su cuenta, lentamente agitando sus brazos en vida mientras el disimulado líquido mojaba sus mangas y escurría a gotas por las múltiples heridas, no más largas que sus muñecas ni más grandes que un guisante, que poblaban todo hasta sus manos, cuales, aunque encontraban problemas cerrándose, no dejaban de ser dos espadas.

Él se estremeció en guardia, los últimos compases de sus ansias cerrando el telón de la vida apostada que hasta ahora se había ganado. Ella se movió como una fiera encadenada y reasumió su postura dejando un rastro rojo detrás de sus decrépitos movimientos. Ninguno sabía lo que haría el otro; ninguno podía cerciorarse de sus inmediatos futuros; y sin embargo ninguno dudaría que el encuentro se había ya decidido.

Eran las entrañas de guerrero las que movían las ideas de los dos. Dos almas que sin esperarlo giraban en torno a una sola llama, y que en cuanto se relajaron no dudaron en develar sus primeros colores.

Sus manos se acercaron a su cintura, pero esta vez sin garras, y su semblante no era ya de fuego, sino más bien de una cara impertérrita, y una mirada sin alma. De ella, que no habían brotado las emociones, sólo un rastro de color asomaba por su increíblemente inmensa vista. Los actos de cariño no se llevaron a cabo entre dos enemigos, ni siquiera cuando un beso escapó de dos labios, y la ira candente que ardía se convirtió en inseguras pasiones. Tantos destinos, abiertos de par en par, y sin embargo nunca caerían de la misma copa.

- Hoy perdiste- dijo él-. Aunque debo decir que me impresionaste-

Su mirada, sin asombro ni dureza, fue todo lo que apareció detrás de su cara. Una expresión, mil palabras.

Otro enfrentamiento, no de fuerzas sino de deseos. Apenas una vida de amor a la muerte puede contener, sin embargo, los deseos primarios de la naturaleza humana.

- Luego, a la misma hora- se separó de su torso, sus manos aún alrededor de su cintura-. No llegues tarde-

Más miradas, menos discrepancia. Él se separó de su seno por completo, y los dos volvieron entonces a ser extraños. Dos espíritus, divididos por los extremos de un mundo de distancia. Un mundo de no menos de medio metro, y nublado por la imposible pendiente del deber.

Uno, adaptable como el agua, pero agresivo como el fuego, y otra, callada como una brisa, pero fría como el hielo. No había mejores armas, ni mejores filos, ni mejores sujetos para ser unidos por los lazos que sólo pueden compartir dos flores de loto en la muerte. Dos segundos de aire antes del final. Dos gotas de sangre que se resbalan por el filo de una espada, abandonadas por su propio peso, condenadas a unirse en su momento de caída… y arder como si fueran una sola, como si nunca dos almas se hubieran amado antes.


End file.
